Harry Potter read Percy Jackson: Lighting Thief
by SakuraOkami
Summary: After getting a mysterious book from Dumbledore they decide read it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't have any rights to Harry Potter or Percy Jacksons characters

They were in Sirius family home after a meeting, when they got package from an owl.

Ron:"What is this?"

Hermione open it "It's a book". Twins groaned.

George:"Why? What did we do?"

Molly:"Books aren't always punishment ."

Fred (whispering):"Just most of the time"

Sirius:"Who even send them?"

Hermione:"It's from Dumbledore, he writes:

_Dear friends,_

_I decide to read some muggle books and find a one that would interested some of_

_you. This muggle Rick Riordan has a very interested point of view and imaginary._

_ From your Dumbledore_

Arthur:"Muggle book?" his eyes start sparkle

Molly:"Maybe we could read this at the dinner? We don't really have anything to do and Dumbledore says good things abouth this muggle"

Most of boys groaned.

Remus:"I like this idea. Let's go"

When they sit to the dinner table and start eating Hermione take book.

Hermione:"Can I start reading"

Harry:"I mean you're the only one who would want it"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Tonks:"What even this book name?"

Hermione:"Percy Jackson and Lighting Thief"

After hearing the name Arthur get grumpier and Molly sadder.

Fred:"I can't believe I say this but keep reading Hermione"


	2. Chapter 2

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

Boys burst out laughting.

Ron:"Don't know what pre-algebra teacher teaching but it must be bad"

Hermione:"How can you accidentally vaporize someone?"

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Harry:"Hey! Why not?" seriously, what people have against being half witch or wizard

Hermione: "Dumbledore says author is muggle so maybe he didn't mean what we think?''

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty**

**ways.**

Ron: "…Well that's explain a lot"

Molly: "He absolutely didn't mean half wizard"

Remus: "Maybe he mean someone like Hagrid?"

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for**

**being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading**

**immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Fred: "What a positive way to start a book"

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

George and Fred: "You didn't warn us!"

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a**

**private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

Ginny: "New York? So he is from USA?"

Hermione: "Yes. I'm interested how differed it's going to be from London"

**Am I a troubled kid?**

Snape: "This something I wanna know"

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Snape: "Uhh…"

Fred: "Now it's gonna be interesting"

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Hermione: "That's sound interesting"

Harry: "More like a torture"

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

Most of people laughs.

George: "We have second Harry"

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Remus: "Sound like a good teacher"

Ron: "This guy has a weapons in class of course his awesome!"

Sirius:" If this the only lessons he didn't sleep then he must be"

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Fred: "So bad?"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Most of people were laughing. Especially twins.

Fred: "If only I could meet this guy!"

George: " I like him"

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

More laughs.

Snape: "Still less trouble than Potter"

Harry: "Hey.."

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Twins: "No to more!"

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Ginny: "Yuck! Who eat things like that?"

Molly: " More importable who throws them at people? Who teach this girl manners?"

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been** **held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy** **beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest** **of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step** **hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the** **cafeteria.**

Ron: "What a nice way to describe a friend " sarcasm

Arthur: "What enchiladas?"

Hermione: " Muggle food, pretty good"

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Remus: "Why don't he tells teacher? It isn't his fault."

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Ron: "It wouldn't be bad if something bad happened to her"

Molly: "Ronald Weasley!"

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

Tonks: "Come on. Do something!"

Most of people start to really don't like Nancy.

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

Remus: "Now that's isn't fair"

George: "Yeah. Even with our reputation teachers would listen to us"

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Harry: "Don't sound good."

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Hermione: "From what I remember even more"

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Students secretly look at Snape.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Harry: "I don't want to meet that teacher"

Snape: "I don't want to meet that class"

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.** **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

Fred: " Now that's scary"

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Tonks: "Now I don't like what he said"

Arthur: " Agree"

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Harry: "It always did"

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

Ron: "At least this good"

"**That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The room went quiet.

Ron: "..What the bloody hell!?"

Molly: "Langue!"

Harry: "Yeah, muggles myths are pretty mest up."

George: "You know them?"

Harry: "I went to muggle school"

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

"**Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

Ginny: "That's a good description"

"**-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods**

**won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

Remus: "He said something wrong?"

Harry: "From what I remember no. This is pretty much what happened"

Hermione: "True"

Snape look at him - he actually remember something from school?

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

Sirius: "Hate to say this but she kinda have a point"

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does**

**this matter in real life?"**

Ron: "Busted"

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

Fred: "And we have second Ron"

Ron's ears turns pink.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

Ron: "Kinda like professor Remus"

Remus: "Thank you Ron"

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

Tonks: "Happy note?"

Fred: "Your myths really are something"

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and**

**acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

Sirius: "If he really a good teacher than he shouldn't be scared"

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

Harry: "It remind me of Dumbledore"

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will**

**accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

Fred: "Typical teacher answer"

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

Harry: "He has point"

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

Hermione: "That's sound interesting!"

Ron: "I agreed but only on the weapon part"

Molly: "How can he bring weapons to class?"

Students smile at the memory of 'Moody's' lessons. Yeah. Ms. Weasley would have a heart attack.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Arthur: "What are those things?"

Hermione: "Dyslexia means that he have a hard time reading because letters start messing when he look at them and ADD means that he can't stand in one place for too long because he start losing focus"

Harry: "And C is one of the letters to rating how well our test went. The best is A+ and then it's goes to F which is the worst"

Ron: "So he's in middle?"

Hermione: "Pretty much"

Sirius: "Why would he want him to be better than others? It's nearly impossible"

Tonks: "Must agree. Poor kid has hard time in school"

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along **

**Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Molly: "Shouldn't they be in some building at that weather?" asked scared

**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

Tonks: "That's weird"

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Remus: "Ok that just ridiculous"

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Fred: "And that's sad"

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Most of them were laughing. Even Snape cover his mouth and start 'coughing'.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment,**

**only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to**

**jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Molly: "Oh poor boy."

Harry actually get upset because of it. He want to feel like him, sad because he wasn't at home. Sure he has Weasleys and others but he don't live with them. It's sound ridiculous – he was sad because he wants to be sad. Sirius pat his shoulder. Harry smiles. At least he has someone to miss.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Arthur: "How that thing would look like?" he really want to try build one

Hermione: "I could try to give a description later"

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Most of them groaned.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Hermione: "That's interesting description"

George: "What are Cheetos?"

Hermione: "Muggle food , orange and taste pretty much like cheese"

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Ron: "A wave?"

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Most of people burst laughing.

Sirius: "Good job boy!"

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-the water-"**

"**-like it grabbed her-"**

Snape: "Grab her?"

Harry: "Weird thinks happens to me when I don't know I was a wizard, maybe it's something similar?"

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

George and Fred: "Never guess your punishment!"

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

Twins: "No duh!"

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Ron: "He's a cool friend"

Harry: "Kinda like you"

Tonks: "Ohh"

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared**

**Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But-"**

"**You-will-stay-here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

Again groans.

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Remus: "This is something I want to know"

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Harry: "I feel like this is a bad idea"

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

George: " I don't think so"

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the**

**Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Harry: "Yeah, this isn't good sight"

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

They look at each other with worrying.

Remus: " Growling?"

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Fred: "I would to the same"

Ron: "I would start running"

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

Harry: "Get away with what?"

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Harry: "Oh you would be surprised"

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Snape: "What with that weather?"

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

Ginny : "Less pain?" asked scared

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Twins laugh.

Fred: "Me doing pretty the same thing but teachers wouldn't be so dramatic about it"

Molly: "Excuse me?"

They have now 'oh crap' look on their faces.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Hermione rolls her eyes when boys were laughing.

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't..."**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

The room went silence.

Ron: "…What to bloody hell is that?!"

Hermione: "I have no idea"

Sirius: "Even I don't meet this type of creature"

**Then things got even stranger.**

Ginny: "This is possible?"

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

Arthur: "A pen?"

Harry: "We use them to writing"

Ron: "What a pen can do?"

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Ron: "..OK pens are awesome"

Hermione: "Expect this isn't what normal pens do"

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Sirius: "I'm not surprise"

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Ron: "Naturally?"

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

**Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Ginny: "Yuck!"

Remus: "How he defeat it with first time holding a sword and with one hit?"

Harry smile and also was worry for this guy, he remember his fight with basilisk.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

George: "What? But why?"

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or**

**something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Harry: "Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

"**Our teacher. Duh!"**

Ron: "What?"

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Fred: "Guy need to learn how to lie"

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

Harry: "Ok this has to have something with the weather"

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing**

**utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this**

**trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all**

**right?"**

Hermione: "Ok this is end. Do we read next?"

Ron: "I can't believe I'm saying this but of course. I need to know what happened next, it just too weird."

Hermione: "Do you want to read?"

Ron: "Umm.. ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Someone pointed out my gramma issue and I want to say sorry for it, I'm not from English speaking country and often I mix times. I'm happy people actually like this story.

**THREE OLD LADIES KNITTHE SOCKS OF DEATH**

Ron: "Interesting title"

Sirius: "I have bad feeling"

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

Ginny: "Do you think it's might be some kind of spell?"

Remus: "That would explain thinks"

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

Tonks: "I'm not surprise"

**It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed. Almost.**

Fred: "Let me guess, it's Grover?"

**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

George: "He really need to learn how to lie"

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum. I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

Harry moved his arms. Dreams about Voldemort are bad enough.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

Molly: "It must scare him so much"

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

Ron: "How powerful must be wizard do do things like that?"

Hermione: "A very."

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

Harry: "Ohh, poor guy."

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good**

Hermione burst out laughing.

Ron: "What's so funny?"

Hermione: "It's means old drunk"

Remus: "I'm not surprise teacher was mad"

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

Hermione: "I just realize it's his 6 school in 6 years"

Fred: "Wow, even we aren't so bad"

**I was homesick.**

Ron: "I'm not surprise"

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Molly: "I don't like the sound of that"

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

Harry really likes how this boy cared about his friend.

**I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

Remus: "Good decision"

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

Hermione: "It's basically dyslexia"

Arthur: "That's horrible"

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

Fred: "Same"

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

George: "The worst feeling ever"

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

Remus: "That's how teacher-student relationship should look like"

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

Tonks: "Oh hu"

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

Ron: "Impossible"

**I inched closer.**

"**... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"**

"**We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"**But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline- "**

Sirius: "Deadline?"

Arthur: "Don't sound good"

"**But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline- "**

"**Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

"**Sir, he saw her... ."**

"**His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

Ginny: "Mist?"

They shrugged.

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

Ron: "Fail?" He is worried for Grover, he really started liking this guy.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-" **

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud**

George: "Oh come on guy! I bet he would get caught"

Fred: "Nah uh I believe in him."

**Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

Harry: "Good"

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

Hermione: "Why he need bow in school?"

Ron: "If something like Ms. Doods attack me I would walk with bow too"

Harry: "First you would have to know how use it"

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop..**

Hermione suddenly understood who he is.

Hermione: "He's a centaur! That's the sound of hoofs"

Harry: "He has a centaur as a teacher just like us"

Sirius: "That would explain a few things but how he fits in a wheelchair?"

Ginny: "Maybe it's this mist that's they were talking about?"

Remus: "That's possible"

**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice.**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

Harry: "Same"

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm**

Fred: "Ha! Told you."

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired"**

Harry: "I wouldn't be able to sleep next to him after what I heard"

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

Harry knows that feeling. He remember how people acted when he talked to snake.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

Harry: "I'm sorry how long exam?" asked horrified

Twins: "This is torture!"

Remus: "Knowing about his 'ailments' it's must more than a torture"

Molly: "Poor boy, he should make a special test for him"

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. **

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear.**

Remus: "He don't even wait until they be alone? Come on, you are better than that"

**Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

Tonks: "Oh that explains things, but I still don't like her"

Harry: "What do you mean?"

Tonks: "She has crush on him so she tease him, one of the more annoying type of crush"

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

Remus: "And he start losing in my eyes."

Arthur: "I'm sure that wasn't what he meant."

**My eyes stung. Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

Remus and Snape: "Just stop talking."

Arthur: "Yeah, I admit he make things worse."

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy-" But I was already gone.**

**.On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies**

Ron: "That's not always bad"

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

Molly: "How nice."

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

George: "Does even 12 years olds can work in muggle work?"

Hermione: "I'm not sure. They can sell lemonade or mow lawns but can't get a real job like with a boss."

**Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

Molly: "That's was rude"

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

George: "I have a bad feelings"

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

Sirius: "He must got a heart attack"

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

Fred: "Bad idea"

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

**"Grover-" **

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." His ears turned pink**

Ron: "Why don't he just tell him already?"

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer. The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

Sirius: "Keeper? I would run"

Ginny: "Why would they need a hill for half-bloods?"

**"What's Half-" **

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." **

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. **

**"So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

Molly: "BOY"

Harry: "Wow"

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

Molly: "At least he realize it"

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

Ron: "Don't know what type of mission he has before but I kinda see why he failed"

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. **

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Ron: "Why would they make it in a fruit stand?"

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Sirius: "Don't sound good"

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-" **

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

Snape: "Does in a muggle greek myths are something about it? Cause it's seems like they are connected to the story."

Harry and Hermione start thinking.

Harry: "I think there are this type of persons in a underground if I remember correctly."

Hermione: "I remember now! Those are 3 fates!"

Snape: "Fates?"

Hermione: "They were responsible for human fate. Basically decide when human die, they end his life by cutting a string- oh my don't say..."

Ron: "He's gonna die?"

Fred: "No! I like this guy!"

Now they are starring worriedly at the book.

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

Sirius: "Yeah this time it's gonna be better if he listen to him."

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

The room was silence.

Harry: "I mean I was also supposed to die, maybe he also gonna live."

Remus: "You are similar so maybe there's hope."

Fred: "Wait, I just realize we're worrying about a guy who don't exist."

Hermione: "That's the magic of books. You attach to their heroes."

Ginny: "Real or not I don't want him to die"

Ron: "Agreed"

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

Sirius: "Of course it can't be repaired 5 minutes ago"

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

George: "Everything?"

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. **

**"Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. **

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older**

Sirius: "That's what stress do with people"

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" **

**But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

George: "That's wasn't creepy at all"

"**Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. "Is this like a superstition or something**?" I **asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already pick-ing the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Ron: "That the end"

Fred: "My turn!"

Molly: "If I know that you actually gonna be interested in muggle books I would buy them. At least you would be reading something."

Arthur: "I could go with boys to muggle word and buy some when we're gonna have time"

George: "If there's gonna be more book like that I would read them… I never thought I would ever say that sentence."


End file.
